


You're really nothing like him, are you?

by madi_pogg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing, Techno Nudge, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madi_pogg/pseuds/madi_pogg
Summary: Quackity refused to call himself a victim, sure, Schlatt could be mean, but every relationship has their ups and downs, right?So why did he flinch at sudden movements and a shifting tone of voice?and what will happen when Quackity finally realizes how love should work.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), platonic - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 370





	1. maybe, home isn't really where the heart is?

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS A SLOW BURN FORGIVE MY GRAMMAR, UPDATING WHEN I CAN! USUALLY EVERY 1-2 DAYS :)

The workload could be a bit much, but he was the vice president, Quackity knew he could handle it. The rustling of papers and the frustrated grunts coming from the other side of the wall was not an odd occurrence, but Quackity had (thankfully) learned how to tune them out. 

What the hybrid hadn’t expected was a harsh knock on his office door at two in the morning, which could either mean one of two options; either Schlatt was drunk off his ass again, or the president was adding more work to his already busy day which usually had a hint of the first option anyways. 

Before Quackity could even say anything in reply to the knocks, a tall figure stumbled into the room, barely even being able to hold himself up. The ram was holding a piece of paper, something that the vice could barely recognize, it was a sheet that he had just signed off on not even a few hours earlier. The loud stomping of Schlatt slowly making his way across the office was equivalent to what you might hear when a bull charges at you, Quackity might as well have a bullseye painted on himself. 

“What the fuck is this?”

Schlatt had slurred his speech and leaned close to Quackity, he could feel his hot breath, and the horrible smell of whiskey, something that he smelled regularly when he stopped by his office. The winged man took in a shaky breath, and swallowed thickly trying to regain some moisture in his mouth which had run dry as the man walked into his office.

“They’re the papers for construction of a new shop?”

Quackity began stumbling over his words, careful to not make the older angrier, a mistake he had made before that resulted in some bruises and a scar on his torso. Quackity moved back slightly, trying to escape the arm's reach of Schlatt, who had a twisted smile painted on.  
“And when was the start date for construction?”

The younger's eyes had widened with their eyebrows furrowing, Quackity had told the citizens that they could start building today, rather than checking with Schlatt, and he knew that he couldn’t lie to the ram or it would only result in more harsh words and pain. 

“T..tomorrow?”

Schlatt put on a mocking facial expression, and nodded slowly while walking even closer to Quackity, eyeing his wings. The smaller male immediately folded them closer to his body, not giving Schatt more ammo to use. Quackity had just taken them out two days ago, and only Schlatt knows about the fact that he is a hybrid.  
“Disgusting fucking things”

Quackity could feel his throat burning at the comment, trying to act strong as the things that made him unique were mocked and ridiculed like they were some piece of garbage on his back. He wanted nothing more than to leave and run far away, into the deepest parts of the woods. Quackity could still feel the rams eyes glued on him, feeling like it was piercing his skin, he just sighed and waited for Schlatt to become uninterested and leave him be. The winged man could feel water pool in his eyes, and actually considered leaving.

Quackity packed his bag the moment he heard the loud drunken snoring from the other office, hauling up his bag onto his shoulder, careful not to cause more damage to his wings. He quietly walked out of the white house and shut the door, taking a few steps and turned back around to wave goodbye to his home that he had known for a while. 

“Bye bye, hell hole!” 

Quackity waved at the place as though it was a person he would never see again, and that was the case, because he wasn’t just saying goodbye to the building; he was saying goodbye to the person in the building as well. It felt bittersweet as he swiftly ran away, not letting his eyes spill any tears as he entered the forest and shivered. Quackity hadn’t prepared enough clothes for cold weather, let alone any kind of snow, he felt discouraged; but he refused to go back to the white house.


	2. The forest has eyes, sweetheart.

Quackity had never liked the cold, it made him feel even more weak than he was already used to being. He had taken his bag off and his wings were more cramped than ever, having to hide them took a large toll on his physical state. Quackity stretched his wings out, the motion immediately followed by a large sting and soft cry slipping from the boy's lips, breaking into a distressed trill. The small wind breaker he was wearing with sloppy holes cut in the back of it would be no help against this cold night, and the hybrid knew that. He was freezing already.

“¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?” 

His teeth shattered ever so slightly, he took in deep breaths and exhaled, watching his breath form a small puff of air in the silent forest. Quackity shook his head as he felt his fingers go numb, he sat on down so his back was leaning on a tree trunk. The way he felt was different, a mix of everything. Quackity’s wings sagged as he shifted slightly, another whine of discomfort escaping the hybrid as he pulled his bag close to his chest as though it was made of glass. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Technoblade had always been admired for his strength, whether the admiring came from a place that people were too scared to do anything but compliment the pinkette was not important to the piglin. 

He had a reputation and he would be damned if someone figured out that he wasn’t some hardcore king that would stop at nothing to get what he wants, when he actually can get afraid to pass people on the pathway to L’Manburg. 

Technoblade liked his house, it was comfortable, secluded. Quiet, but not uncomfortable. Who would come looking for him in the middle of the woods? It was the piglin's safe-haven, and he loved it. The way that he could do what he wanted, and be able to keep the voices at bay without hurting anyone, it was nice.

He always had to go into the forest at some point in the day, it made him relax in a way that bloodshed couldn’t do. Technoblade had his trusty axe at his side and put on his cape, the pinkette knew that it was a slim chance that anyone would see him; but he wasn’t about to dress down, just in case. 

Technoblade made his way through the trees, moving swiftly and efficiently. The tall hybrid felt the cold move in quickly, alerting him almost immediately, the piglin now very thankful he had his hefty cape around him to keep him warm. Soon small white flurries began to make their way to the ground and the branches above the looming figure in the royal attire. Techno was in a sense a child when it came to snow, it made him feel free, and he loved the way it coated the ground. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quackity’s breaths were becoming more and more uneven, as his shaking hands were no longer burning, it was just numb. He could feel his wings become stiff, feeling like there was ice weighing them down. Quackity shuddered and closed his eyes, laying down on the surface with his knees close to his chest, trying to conserve or regain his body heat that he had so quickly lost. 

The winged man felt his eyelids become heavy with sleep as the night progressed and the snow continued to build upon itself, the sheer idea of dying like this was unpleasant; but Quackity simply no longer had the energy to care. The idea of letting go was a nice one, but something the smaller knew was a bad idea. Unwilling to fight it any longer, the beanie wearing man shut his eyes, awaiting the painful response his body would surely have as he took his last breath. 

Streaks of tears made their way down Quackity's face, feeling as though they were freezing right on top of his skin, he could feel the ice start to move closer and latch onto his body before he would slowly but surely slip away into the grasp of death. That was until he heard clomping of boots a few feet away from him, the winged man trying to call out for the person, but his vocal cords betrayed him. His vision went blurry as he let out a small cry, barely above a whisper before the black dots became all Quackity could see as he rested his head in the snow.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loud boots made the snow crunch underneath them as the piglin walked along the trees in his beloved forest, something that was an usual activity for him before going back home and making dinner. However, this time felt different to Technoblade, something or more specifically, someone was in his territory. Technoblade doesn't take kindly to people trying to get near his home, let alone try to find it in the first place. 

Something in Technoblade's mind clicked, he had to find out what and where this presence was, or it would drive him crazy. There was a noise, it was somewhere in the forest, and it was somewhere close. He had heard that cry before, and the pinkette knew it was a human. However, he also knew it was a distressed cry, which only made Technoblade want to pursue the noise even quicker.

He weaved around the trees, his hand gripping his axe until his knuckles turned white. Technoblade had found the source of the noise, and the sight wasn't at all what he had expected to see. He dropped his axe as he moved a bit closer, examining the small man that lay in front of him, his face was covered with hair. The piglin sighed and softly moved the pieces of hair from the winged creature in front of him, he looked at the mans face as he held it softly, letting out a confused but equally concerned facial expression.

"Quackity?"


	3. This blizzard is strong, but my ability to suppress emotions to suppress emotions is stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade has some realizations after finding a certain hybrid laying in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY ABOUT SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT, I PROMISE <333

Technoblade moved his hand gently across the winged man's cheek, silently admiring the unconscious body below him. Technoblade had seen Quackity around before, he was a loud-mouthed and sarcastic ball of energy around the lands. The piglin had never been this close to him before, let alone get close enough to see anyone this close to himself. 

The pinkette looked at the man below him before shaking his head to try and get his head to focus on the problem at hand, it was snowing and icing over. No one’s skin should be that cold, or look that dead, Technoblade sucked in a breath, but his eyes kept looking in the direction of the small wings attached to Quackity’s back. 

His hand made his way to the wings on Quackity’s back, putting a few feathers in between his fingers; earning a soft and pained trill from the smaller man below him. Technoblade felt heart twinge, and he didn’t understand why it did, but he would choose to ignore it. Technoblade was good at ignoring things that scared him.

Technoblade snapped his gaze back to the boy's face, his eyebrows leaning upwards ever-so-slightly in worry. His hands grazing the windbreaker that Quackity was wearing and shaking his head, the pinkette letting a small and raspy chuckle at the way the winged hybrid relaxed into his touch. His hands could feel the shaking of Quackity’s skin, and how cold he actually was.

Before the piglin could fully process what he was doing his hands went underneath the smaller man below him and lifted him up, his instincts were telling him to bring Quackity to his home and warm him up. Technoblade could feel his heart twinge yet again at the sight of the softly breathing hybrid below him. His hands carefully avoided the wings that stuck out of the man's back as he cradled him close.

Technoblade put Quackity with one arm into the warmth of his red flowing cloak. The soft skin pressed on Technoblade's chest made his face flush, something he shook his head for, trying to get his thoughts to leave him. His boots crushed against the snow with the weight of two people, the cold becoming even more bitter as he pulls the duck hybrid closer to him. Nudging him softly, he left the coldness of the others skin and his blood ran cold as Technoblade ran to his house even faster.

The pinkette let thoughts rush into his head as he ran, hoping he wasn’t too late to save the /pretty/ fragile man he held in his arms. Technoblade couldn’t help but resort to thinking that maybe if he had taken Quackity up in his arms instead of staring at him for more than five minutes if he would be this cold.

Technoblade ran to his door, hugging the cold body to him even tighter, afraid that he would turn to dust at any moment. He fumbled with the knob, his hands still shaking; before prompting to try and calm himself down, then open it. As the door swung open, the piglin felt his legs move as though he wasn;t controlling them anymore to put lay Quackity on his couch next to his cozy fireplace, hoping to help warm him up. 

"am' sorry" 

His voice wavered as he put his cape around Quackity and moved a loose strand of hair out of his face. Technoblade smiled softly, his hands traveled to the smaller's back as he slowly caressed his wings. Carefully moving around bent feathers and pulling out the damaged ones, trying to remember all that Phil had taught him about preening. The piglin's hand pulling on another damaged feather as he heard a small whimper from the mans mouth below him, Technoblade moved away his hand and put in Quackity's, the pinkette's large hand now being intertwined with the raven haired man. 

Technoblade would never admit this to another person, especially quackity, but he could get used to this.


End file.
